


暗戀

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這只是個Jim約會Molly期間，二人關係深入程度的腦洞……</p>
            </blockquote>





	暗戀

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首載於隨緣居[【原創】暗戀 (莫茉BG NC-17慎入！莫福，莫莫)](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-114020-1-1.html)

「Honey，你要去哪？」赤裸的Moran仍慵懶地蜷曲在舒適的雙人大床上，伸出手想要討一個吻。已經穿戴整齊的Jim遂彎下身，親暱地印上他的唇。 

「談生意，你知道的。」Jim向情人展露出一個迷人的笑容。 

「不用我上場？」Moran問。 

「再睡睡吧。」Jim摸了摸情人凌亂的頭髮，便帶上了門，離開了Moran的家。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

事情是這樣的－－Molly暗戀着Sherlock；Sherlock暗戀着John；而Jim暗戀Sherlock的時間，可要比上述兩者都長。 

沒有人知道，十三歲的Jim已經盯上了當時八歲的Sherlock，因為天大地大，當時就只有Sherlock知道Carl Powers的死不是意外，只有Sherlock發現了且懂得欣賞Jim的處女作。那時起，二人的命運就已綁在一起，Jim這樣堅信着。 

只有天才配跟天才在一起。 

Jim決定要把所有潛在情敵清除，首先是Molly，下一個目標是John。而他那個「情人」，準確點說其實只是個性伴，那位代號「Moran」的殺手，原名Victor Trevor，原是Sherlock的大學同學和初戀，然而在他們相戀了一個星期後，戀情便被暗中破壞了。 

跟一個人最親密的距離，不是做他身邊的一個，而是變成「他」。 

Jim找方法接近Sherlock身邊的傾慕者，然後想辦法取代Sherlock。Victor如是，Molly如是，John也不會例外。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

假裝是I.T.部靦腆的宅男同事Jim，在Molly瀏覽量零的網誌上逗她聊天，約她吃飯，這個遊戲真好玩。 

Molly是個單純、好心腸的姑娘，明明不想跟Sherlock以外的男性約會，但只要Jim擠出無辜難過的表情，她就馬上投降，有趣！要是所有人類都像Molly一樣，不用Moriarty集團建立什麼犯罪網絡，只要在youtube上找隻人氣爆燈的小貓咪，就可以稱霸全球了。 

Molly頭腦簡單得一如她的網誌，她的心情、想法，對Sherlock的渴望，年過三十的單身女子的寂寞無聊，都通通寫了在上面。要對這樣透明易懂的人下手，就好像跟學前班的幼兒玩遊戲，太歡樂了！ 

就這樣，太容易了，Jim很快便讓Molly半推半就地把他帶了回家。 

Jim以為「Game Over！」，將最後一局的成人遊戲都過關了後，他就可以擺平Molly，讓Sherlock身邊的追隨者又少一人。但Molly讓他驚訝－－迎接Jim的，不是想像中那因長期被受冷落而等待慰藉的私密性地，卻是她的花貓Toby，和一整晚播過沒完沒了的《Glee》DVD…… 

Jim三番四次軟硬兼施，想把Molly哄上床，但她就是堅貞地婉拒－－她的心還是在Sherlock那裏。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

「你真的是gay？」Molly追了上來，質問從實驗室離開的Jim。 

「嗯……」Jim支吾了一會，最終點了點頭，尷尬地承認了Sherlock剛才的推理正確無誤。 

「噢，我的天！」Molly掩着震驚的嘴巴，瞪着跟她搞辦公室戀情的「男朋友」。 

「對不起。」Jim愧疚地低下了頭。「因為……因為我太崇拜Sherlock Holmes了。我從你的網誌讀到他，知道你認識他，你跟我也一樣喜歡他，所以我想跟你做朋友……」 

Molly怔了怔，露出了憐憫的表情，既為自己，也為Jim。 

「對不起，真的很對不起。」Jim拼命道歉。「我沒想過你真的會介紹他給我認識，我真的很高興！」他興奮起來，旋即又洩了氣。「但他就跟傳說中一樣厲害，一下子便戳穿了我……」他的聲音弱了下來。「對不起，真的很對不起……」 

Molly突然母愛氾濫地擁抱了Jim一下，笑了笑。「算了，我們就當朋友好了。」 

「真的？」Jim露出乍驚乍喜的表情。「你不生我的氣？」 

「誰叫我們都是福爾摩斯的粉絲？只能做好姊妹了。」她笑着挽住了Jim的臂彎。 

這個結果當真有趣－－Molly Hooper沒有因為「男朋友」是個Gay而生氣，反而放心下來的樣子－－她似乎當真對Sherlock很痴情，情願要個分享單戀心情的「好姊妹」，都不要另一個可以慰藉她的「男人」。 

於是Jim投其所好，就跟他分享自己暗戀Sherlock的心情－－這一點不難，因為是真的。 

Molly跟Jim比起「拍拖」時親密多了，被說中心事時也不害臊，一時感觸甚至會流下淚來，彼此依偎着肩膀，互相安慰，自傷自憐。他們不避嫌地說到寂寞的閨房，無人慰藉的身體，那股無法排遣的慾望，還有他們對Sherlock的性幻想…… 

Jim這時有個提議，讓Molly瞪大了眼睛。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

停屍間。解剖桌上，躺着一具新鮮的屍體。 

那不是一具真的「屍體」，只是閉上眼睛的Molly假扮的。她知道Sherlock最迷戀什麼，對什麼最專注，她希望那是自己。 

拿了Sherlock的皮鞭，戴上膠手套，Jim按着桌子俯下身檢視她、剖析她，盡力模仿Sherlock對待屍體的態度。Molly在這樣的情況下，竟然難以置信地興奮，她的內褲都濕透了。 

Jim把皮鞭貼着女性的敏感地帶拖行，挑逗得Molly顫抖起來。然後他把鞭子伸進她的衣領撫摸她的脖子和鎖骨；在她襯衣鈕扣與鈕扣間的縫隙裏遊走，然後大力地挑掉了兩三顆鈕扣，露出少女味道的粉紅色胸罩，令Molly起起伏伏的胸口更顯女性嫵媚。Jim把Molly的襯衣下擺從裙頭挑出來，撥開在她身側，鞭子隨即伸進了她裙子裏面，在她的大腿上拂揉，漸漸向上，挑起了她的內褲邊…… 

「啊……」Molly忍不住呻吟出聲，在鞭子的觸摸下顫慄着喘息。 

「想要更多嗎？」Jim壓低嗓子問道。 

Molly滿臉通紅，但她咬着唇點了點頭。 

Jim用戴了膠手套的手撫上了Molly的腿，向上滑動，來回撫摸，令她扭動着欲拒還迎。他把她的裙擺翻了上去，鬆鬆地圈在腰上，露出了草莓圓點的花邊內褲。戴着膠手套的手把她雙腿扶起，張開，可見她的私密地方已經氾濫成災，灌溉了好一大片草莓園地。這時鞭子再度出動，把她的胸罩挑起來，露出白滑的乳房和粉色的乳頭，乳頭早已性奮地豎立起來。然後鞭子移向下面，將她的內褲也挑了下來，露出她那濕潤的泉水之源。 

Molly倒抽了一口氣，為自己現況的暴露而羞澀不已，但又性奮無比。 

Jim放下了鞭子，爬上了解剖桌，俯伏在Molly上方。他底下頭，輕輕舔舐她的乳頭，又輕輕咬了咬，讓她驚呼了一聲，呼吸急速起來。戴着膠手套的手在她的身上仔細地展開了檢查工作，在身體的每個部位都摸摸捏捏，在敏感部位會再加上濕潤的舌頭來測試味道和質感。Molly無法抑制住呻吟聲和渾身顫慄的反應，她只可以閉上眼，咬緊嘴唇，盡量恰如其分地扮演她「屍體」的角色。 

然後那條濕潤的舌頭來到了她的唇瓣，它細仔描畫掃蕩了她口腔裏裏外外的所有地方，更纏上了她的舌頭，讓她喘氣，令她窒息，使她的世界混亂得翻天覆地。更要命的，是那雙專業的醫學用手套，已經開始檢查起她的下體來，多麼一絲不拘的手勢，徹底地撫摸過她的形狀，感受她的姿態，測試她的柔軟度和濕度…… 

當二人的軀體越貼越近，Molly又因着情動而激烈扭動之際，突然發現自己碰上了什麼又硬又熱的長條形東西。Molly猛然張開了眼睛，發現Jim正尷尬地看着自己，他怕得想撒手，於是她拉住了他，主動抱住了他。 

「不要緊，你進來吧。」Molly沙啞的嗓音說道，但她別過了視線，虛弱地笑了笑。「手套的塑膠質感，跟避孕套的，不是很相像嗎？」 

Jim靦腆地從褲袋掏出一個避孕套。「真的可以？」 

Molly閉上眼睛，點了點頭。她聽見了拉開拉鏈的聲音，聽見了脫掉衣服時布料磨擦的窸窣聲，然後她聽見了塑膠貼上濕滑皮膚的聲音。 

她想幻想那是Sherlock，但她知道並不是。 

無望絕望的單戀，苦澀得她不受控制地眼框都紅了，Jim底下頭柔情地吻掉了她的淚水。 

「對不起，我……」 

「Sh～～別說話……」她嘟起了小嘴。Jim順從地吻上了她的唇，多麼柔軟舒服的感覺。多年來，從來沒有人關心她的內心世界，沒有人在乎她的存在，沒人撫摸過她的身體，吻上她的唇，進入她最深入的私處…… 

她突然感受到那根套着塑膠物的硬挺進入了自己，很快二人便一起窒住了－－因為那比起手指粗狀太多了，因為她的通道儘管濕透了但仍然難以進入的狹小。 

二人喘着氣，Jim驚訝地看着身下的她。「你……你……」 

「我之前沒有做過……」Molly垂下眼睛咬著唇。 

「這……」Jim很震驚。 

但Molly沒有放棄，她忍着痛朝Jim拱起自己的身子，將自己迎向他，鼓勵他繼續。Jim插進去的時候很艱澀，Molly的樣子很痛苦，但卻沒有阻止他的動作進行下去。Jim帶點心疼和憐惜地吻了吻她汗濕的額頭，再吻了吻她的嘴，狠下心一下用力挺進，終於完全進入。 

Jim把自己埋在Molly體內，沒有動，盯着她的表情－－她堅忍地咬着唇，皺起的眉頭洩漏了一絲疼痛，但她極力忍耐着適應，最後閉上眼決定繼續下去。 

於是他們摟抱着對方，開始慄動，隱忍着，氣息不穩地動作着，過程十分安靜壓抑，只是偶爾洩漏出忍不住的三兩下呻吟聲。Jim漸漸加快了動作，Molly忍不住喘息呻吟出聲，忍受着第一次的猛烈感覺，為免被撞出去而緊緊抓住Jim的後背，緊得抓出兩道紅痕。 

身體上下顛簸着，渾身被興奮籠罩的顫抖着，被感官衝擊得頭昏腦脹，不知身在何地。Molly再次想像，壓在她身上面的不是別人，是那個朝思暮想的他，是Sherlock在吻她，在她的體內…… 

「Sherlock……」Molly忍不住衝口而出地呼喚。 

Jim沒有停下動作，只是短暫地呆了呆，然後猛然將Molly翻過去，抱住她從她背後再次進入，一下下的衝刺，緊閉雙眼，想像身下那具肉體，不是別人，而是他世上唯一感興趣的、唯一感覺與他匹配的人。 

Jim忍不住低喚：「Sherlock～」 

Molly不再抑制自己，一邊向後頂去一邊叫喊着：「Sherlock～」 

停屍間裏，呼喊聲此起彼落。最後迎接兩個人高潮的，是同一個名字。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

第二天早上，Molly從自己的床上醒來，下體仍隱隱作痛－－初夜的痛。 

Jim沒有留下片言隻語。她知道他們結束了，在二人約會了三次之後。 

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃ 

Jim在細看一份機密檔案，嘴角不自覺地揚起－－那是Mycroft Holmes旗下最有能力的一名CIA特工的資料，表面替美國政府工作實質在服務大英政府。但如今不是了，她憑着自己雙面間諜的天賦，已經轉作了自由身工作者，並跟Moriarty集團簽訂了合作協議。 

「從今天起，你的名字是Mary Morstan。」Jim跟視象會議的另一端開始對談。 

「我的任務是什麼？」一把冷酷無情的女聲響起。 

「將John Watson據為己有。」Jim再次笑了。 

Sherlock，你是我，我是你－－我們只屬於彼此。

 

**-FIN-**


End file.
